As illustrated in FIG. 1, an ultrasound probe 10 for a bore comprises:                a body 12 which has a cylindrical side wall 12P, with an axis A12 and a substantially constant diameter D12, that extends from a first end 12.1 to a second end 12.2,        an emission head 14 that protrudes relative to the cylindrical side wall 12P of the body 12 and is positioned in proximity to the first end 12.1, and        a connection system 16 positioned at the second end 12.2.        
Such an ultrasound probe 10 is used to inspect a bore 18 having a cylindrical side wall 18P that has an axis A18 and a diameter D18 and opens onto a face 20.
The diameter D12 of the body 12, increased by the height of the emission head 14, needs to be substantially equal to the diameter D18 of the bore 18 that is to be inspected.
If the diameter of the ultrasound probe 10 is not suited to that of the bore 18 that is to be inspected then it is very difficult, throughout the entire inspection of the bore 18, to keep:
the emission head 14 of the ultrasound probe 10 in contact with the cylindrical lateral wall 18P of the bore 18, with constant pressure,
the axis A12 of the body 12 of the ultrasound probe 10 parallel to the axis A18 of the bore 18.
Therefore, in order not to impair the quality and repeatability of the inspection, it is necessary to provide an ultrasound probe 12 of a diameter suited to that of the bore 18 that is to be inspected.
The need to employ as many ultrasound probes as there are different diameters of bore to be inspected is impractical, and requires costly investment.